


Mickey Gets Shit Done

by metaphoricheart



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: COVID-19, Caring Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Money, Pandemics, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Soft Mickey Milkovich, Sort of parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricheart/pseuds/metaphoricheart
Summary: Liam's having trouble going to school during the pandemic because he doesn't have internet. Mickey fixes the situation, like the badass he is.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Liam Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Mickey Gets Shit Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ian and Mickey as if they were taking care of Liam. I feel like the show keeps forgetting about him and how he's a kid. 
> 
> The reality of the situation with the pandemic is that Liam would have an incredibly hard time going to school because they'd have a hard time affording anything. But he goes to that fancy school. The Gallaghers would be extra strapped for cash. This is pre-weed money job.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

MIckey pushed Ian off him smiling. “Fuck, that was good Gallagher.”

Ian laughed and kissed him. “Don’t say that like it’s a rare occurrence or something.”

“Oh my god, are you guys finally done? You’re corrupting Franny’s ears,” Debbie yelled from down the hall.

“Buy her ear plugs,” Mickey shouted back. 

Ian laughed and picked up his phone from the bedside table. He frowned. “There’s a missed call from Liam’s school.”

“What? What could the kid possibly be in trouble for if he can’t even go in the damn building?” Mickey groused. 

Ian shook his head and played the voicemail. “Mr. Gallagher this is Mrs. Bensen, Liam’s teacher. He hasn’t been in class for the last two days, and that’s not like him. I just wanted to check that everything was alright. Please give me a call back when you can. Thank you.”

“What the fuck?” Ian said. He threw some clothes on and opened their door. He knocked on Liam’s door. Mickey hurriedly followed him. “Liam, I need to talk to you.”

Liam slowly opened the door looking guilty. “Hi,” he said cautiously. 

“Hi, what’s up with this?” Ian replayed the voicemail. 

Liam closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to tell you,” he said quietly. His eyes were starting to tear up. 

Alarmed, Ian dropped onto his knees so he wasn’t towering over his little brother. “Tell us what?” 

Liam looked into Ian’s eyes and then back at the floor. “The wifi that I’ve been bumming off of hasn’t shown up as available yesterday and today...so I don’t have any internet to do school. Everyone already has so much to worry about, I didn’t want to add another thing. School isn’t helping us survive or anything, so I figured I’d just let it go,” Liam rushed out. Tripping the words over each other as he got upset.

Ian rocked back onto his heels stunned. “Liam, you need to go to school to survive so you can get the fuck out of here. You can’t just not go to school. We’ll figure out the internet thing, alright? Don’t worry about it,” Ian reassured. He stood up and ruffled LIam’s hair. 

Ian went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. “Fuck,” he muttered. 

Mickey dropped next to him. “They didn’t give him fucking internet when they gave him that computer? How the hell do they expect him to go to school?” 

Ian sighed. “He only got the computer because the state required all schools to give them out. And his classmates' parents have no problem paying for the internet, so…” 

Mickey groaned. “Fucking rich people.” 

Ian leaned across the table and placed his hand on Mickey’s, shaking it a little. “He needs to stay in that school, Mick. He’s doing so well. He needs it to get out of here. If we send him to the fucking school down the street, he’s got no chance,” Ian said, desperation ringing in his voice..

“Slow down,” Mickey said gently. “No one said anything about him going somewhere else. We’ll figure it out. Aren’t there programs and shit for kids who can’t afford internet so they can go to school?” 

Ian nodded. “Yeah, I applied for Liam. He apparently doesn’t count because he goes to private school.”

“What the fuck?” Mickey said angrily. He rubbed his hands over his face. “Alright, well we can ask the school if they’ll help us out? Fuck. I don’t know. Otherwise I’ll figure out what Iggy is up to and get in on it.”

Ian scoffed. “Mick! No! No illegal stuff. We’re on--”

“Parole,” Mickey finished. “I fucking know. Can’t your siblings fucking help? You’re not the only sibling he has.” 

Ian sighed heavily. “No. Lip’s got Freddy. Debbie has Franny. Carl is already putting in way more money than he should be to pick up the slack from the rest of us.” 

Mickey stood up and started pacing. “What about your other sister? Isn’t she his fucking legal guardian? So she should be responsible for this shit!”

“Fiona?” Ian said incredulously. “I don’t have a number or an address for her.” 

Mickey bit his lip. He’d been refraining from saying anything about Fiona because he didn’t want to upset Ian or the rest of the family. Mickey took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m sorry for saying this, but how could she just leave when she’s Liam’s guardian with no plan for him in place? She chose to be his guardian. She’s the adult. He’s the kid. Where’s her help?”

Ian swallowed hard and blinked his eyes. He turned his head slightly so Mickey couldn’t see his eyes getting watery. “I mean, she did leave us that money when she left,” Ian said weakly. 

“That Debbie fucked up!” Mickey shouted. “And I’m not talking just about money. She doesn’t call to check on him. She isn’t there for his stuff. There’s no plan if Family Services comes. She left nothing, Ian.” 

Ian couldn’t contain his tears anymore. He wiped them away, annoyed that they had fallen. “I don’t know, Mick. Okay? Sometimes I think about that too but I just don’t fucking know!” Ian yelled back. He put his head in his hands.

Mickey came back over and sat down, scooting the chair so their knees were touching. “Okay,” Mickey said gently. He pried Ian’s hands away from his face. “We won’t talk about it anymore. I’m sorry.” 

Ian sniffed and nodded, and pushed out of the chair to start dinner.

\--

Ian called Liam’s teacher back first thing in the morning. He explained their situation to her but she couldn’t give him an answer about the school providing internet. She gave Ian the principal’s number. 

Ian was pacing back and forth trying to talk to the principal and looking increasingly defeated. “I understand,” Ian murmured. 

Mickey got up and grabbed Ian’s shoulder. He spun Ian around so Ian was facing him. “Give me the fucking phone,” Mickey gritted out. 

Ian covered the speaker as he replied. “You cannot threaten to kill Liam’s teachers!” Ian hissed back.

“I don’t need to. Give it to me.” Mickey grabbed the phone as soon as Ian had loosened his grip on it.

He put it to his ear, and heard the principal blabber on, “I know Liam is in a unique situation, but we can’t give him any more than we already have.”

“Yeah, no that’s not going to fucking work,” Mickey said heatedly into the phone.

Ian yelled “Mick!” in the background. The principal paused. “Who is this?” 

“His other brother,” Mickey spat. “Now listen up lady--” 

“Excuse me!” The principal replied astonished. 

“I wasn’t done talking. So listen up. I know why you have Liam at your school. Underprivileged black kid charity case? Looks great to your potential donors or whatever, and raises your fucking diversity quota shit. You pull him out of class all the time when you do your little tours. His face is all over your fucking website. You’re fucking using him. And yeah, he gets free tuition, great. You’re still exploiting a kid. He also is smart as hell and raises your test scores average, especially in your ‘African American demographic’. So you’re going to give us some internet. Or I’ll make it extremely public how you’re using Liam. And those Northside mommies won’t like that. Kid getting a free ride? What about their precious kid? And all the Southside mommies coming to pound on your door asking what’s so special about Liam? You don’t want that. It’ll be a fucking mess.” 

Ian was staring at him wide eyed and his mouth hanging open. 

“Okay, great. I look forward to your call with the plans for the internet. Thanks,” Mickey said and hung up.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Mickey groaned. He put the phone down on the counter and turned around to look at Ian. His smile slipped when he saw Ian’s shocked expression. “What?” He asked defensively. “That fixed the problem, didn’t it? Thought you’d be happy.” 

Ian closed his mouth and then opened it again. He walked up to Mickey and kissed him hard. He pulled back to look into Mickey’s eyes, and gripped his neck. “I am happy. I am so fucking happy. Thank you,” Ian said, all choked up.

He kissed Mickey again before Mickey could reply.

They got the internet. Liam was able to continue school. It was all fucking fine. When Liam asked how Mickey had done that, he’d smirked, and said, “Backhanded persuasion, don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”


End file.
